Perform cell transformation tests on fibroblasts obtained by Government's Epidemiology Branch, NCI, by superficial skin biopsy from patients with certain cancers and at high risk of cancer, such as persons with various constitutional disorders and members of "cancer families". The Government will submit the biopsy specimens to the Contractor for cell culture and quantitative measurements of susceptibility to spontaneous transformation and transformation by oncogenic viruses such as SV40.